Why me?
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: Summary: Ginny is in her final year her brother and Harry have gone off to be Aurors and her and Harry aren't together. Hermione, like the book said, has come back to complete her final year, her and Ron are engaged. Ginny gets a massive surprise. Rated M for Language. Goes Post-Hogwarts. First chapter is Prolouge.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**I am sorry for starting yet another one but I will be updating at least one most weekends, I keep on getting ideas and I just know I will forget them!**

**Summary: Ginny is in her final year her brother and Harry have gone off to be Aurors and her and Harry aren't together. Hermione, like the book said, has come back to complete her final year, her and Ron are engaged. Ginny gets a massive surprise.**

**Why me?**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ginny POV:**

**This can't be happening, no I refuse to believe it, no, I am going crazy! I looked down again, no, I will have to get Hermione involved, she is better at charms than me, hell she is better at everything than me! I ran to her dorm, not there, I ran to the common room, not there, I ran to the room of requirement, not there. Then I realised where she would be! THE LIBRARY! I used the shortcut on the second floor, the one that looked like that fat muggle Prime minister, Winston Churchill. **

**"****Studious Success!" He swung open and I ran though the secret passageway. I ran into the library and was promptly stopped my madam Filch, who was madam Pince but she had married Filch after the war and they were both much more pleasant for it!**

**"****Miss Weasley I must ask you to slow down!"**

**"****Sorry, it's urgent! Is Hermione in here?!"**

**"****Yes she is in her usual spot, ****_please walk there!_****" She gave me a stern look.**

**"****I promise!" She smiled, yes you heard me, ****_smiled!_**

**I've got to say her and Filch are cute, I know, I nearly vomit every time I say it. They even have cats, which are expecting kittens! They aren't having any kids because they are both ancient but they are both obsessed with cats so I guess they are going to treat them like they are their kids, urgh!**

**I walked round the corner to see Hermione surrounded by piles and piles of books.**

**"****HERMIONE!"**

**"****Ginny, I'm studying, please talk to me later!"**

**"****Hermione it's an emergency!"**

**"****Ginny, what is more important than my studying for N.E.W.T.'s?!" I ran up to her and whispered it in my ear.**

**"****GINNY!"**

**"****Sh!" I put my hands over her mouth.**

**"****Ginny, I can't believe you! I never thought of you to be…you know that girl! I thought you had more common sense!" She was speaking in that angry whisper which anyone who knew Hermione knew it wasn't ever good.**

**"****Yes, yes Hermione, I am stupid! Will you do the stupid spell already?!" With a flick of a wand I looked down, bright pink. Shit. "Shit. Ron is going to kill me and I don't even want to know what Charlie says! Bill and phlegm will just look down on me. Oh and George! Dad will be so disappointed. MUM! She will roast me alive!" Hermione grabbed my hand.**

**"****Calm down Gin, it's not good for you to be so stressed!"**

**"****What am I going to do Hermione?!" I was crying now.**

**"****Ginny Weasley, get a grip, we are going to McGonagall right now to get this all sorted out!" **

**I can't believe I'm pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

I couldn't decide whether to look in on her whilst she is pregnant or not, I am going to but it'll just be this chapter.

Enjoy!

Why me?

Chapter 2:

Ginny POV:

Hermione ran with me all the way to McGonagalls office. We knocked on the door, Hermione was going to do the talking, she was McGonagalls favourite and I was shaking too much to talk.

"Come in!" We walked in. Hermione was about to speak but McGonagall stopped her. "I know that fear anywhere. Which one of you is it?!" I looked at her, confused. She sighed. "Which one of you is pregnant? I know that look anywhere, one of you my dears are pregnant! Lemon drop?" Hermione laughed, she sounded like Dumbledore, he had an obsession with lemon drops. I only the other hand was shaking like a leaf. I nervously raised my hand.

"Miss Weasley, thought so." I thought she was going to be angry but instead she walked up to me and hugged me.

"You're not a-a-angry?" I managed to stutter.

"Well yes, but there is only one thing you need and it isn't shouting at. My dear, you remind me of me!"

"You were in this situation?!" She nodded and my jaw dropped.

"Well that's enough about me! We need to contact the father!"

"NO! NO! Please, no he hates me!"

"Well he can't have hated you that much can he?!" I laughed.

"I am serious Professor, he hates me!"

"Who's is it my dear?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you!"

"Try me."

"Blaise Zabini."

"I think I need a glass of fire whiskey." Completely forgetting she was in the same room as us.

"Gin, real funny, Zabini?!" This was the first time Hermione had spoken.

"Mr Zabini has a right to know but it is your decision! As much as it pains me to say it, you also need to tell your family, all of them." I sighed I knew it was coming but I thought I could put it off until I started to show. "I will call them now." Half an hour later all of my family were in McGonagalls office, even phlegm. They all looked at me expectantly, I looked at Professor McGonagall hoping she would explain but she just glared at me.

"Mum, Dad, I'm really sorry but…"

"But?" Dad was looking at me, I couldn't say it, I was looking around at anything except my family, which was hard because there were so many of them. My mum gasped, I think she had cottoned on. She ran up and hugged me, yes she had definitely got it!

"Ginny!" I looked at her. "You are in so much trouble missy!" I was crying, she was crying and then Phlegm caught on and whispered to Bill, Bill whispered to Charlie.

"YOU WHAT?! GINNY HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?!" My Dad still looked confused.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." He looked very flustered and as if on cue he and Ron fainted.

"WHO IS IT?! WHO DO I NEED TO KILL?!" Charlie was pissed off.

"CHARLES WEASLEY! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! YOUR LITTLE SISTER NEEDS YOUR SUPPORT! NOT YOUR CRITASISM!" That shut Charlie up, he ran up to me and he picked me up into a hug. Right well, I just had to tell Harry!

Zabini, what was I thinking? I was so drunk but I wasn't going to let that information slip! After many hugs and Phlegm even offering to help me if I needed it, all the Weasley's were gone.

"Weaslette." Blaise scowled at me, I just ignored him and I walked back to the common room, Ron had left McGonagalls office about ten minutes ago. Now to tell Harry, I was working up to it when I walked in and I saw Harry and Ron talking. They both looked at me, fuming.

"Who?"

"You promise you won't be angry?!" I didn't see it working but it was worth a shot.

"No, I don't Gin, I'm pretty much your brother so you need to tell us!"

"Fine! It's Zabini."

"HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR EVER TOUCHING MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"RON CALM DOWN!" Harry managed to shove Ron upstairs to their old dorm room but he was still screaming when I left to go to my dorm.

I shut the curtains around my bed and I cast 'muffilato' and I cried, I am such an idiot. I woke up the next morning, went down to the hall and I had breakfast with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I would be finding out the gender of the baby in a month and I was so excited!

One month later:

"Miss Weasley would you like to come in please?" Madam Pomfrey said. The ultrasound gel was cold and ticklish. I looked at the screen. Next month I would start to show, WHOOP, and it was going to be announced to everyone, WHOOP! They were sarcastic whoop's by the way!

"Do you want to know the sex?" I nodded. "Well you have a little girl-"

"-and a little boy."

"What do you mean _and_?"

"You're having twins!"

"Are you kidding me?" I shook my head. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a mum!" I was really excited then I sat down and looked serious "Oh my gosh I'm going to be a mum…I don't think I can do this!"

"Please calm down! Breathe!" I took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry but twins!"

"Yeah, it's a Weasley thing!" I breathed. No one could spoil this. The next morning it was going to be announced, I was to be let out of lessons early so I could get to my next lesson without coming into contact with anyone else. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow my secret would be out, I wonder if Blaise will realise.

That morning I didn't feel like going to breakfast, I just wanted to stay in bed but then I was forced to run to the bathroom and throw up. Morning sickness was a bitch. I went downstairs and Hermione and I went down together and sat together. She was going to hold my hand through this all, McGonagall stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. I have an announcement to make. I need to announce that miss Weasley will be leaving school next month to have twins!" She smiled at me, but everyone else just looked at me, open mouthed. Harry and Ron had left the day before because they need to get back to work so I had no one to talk to. I looked across at Blaise but he was none the wiser, or if he was then he was hiding it very well. I spent the whole day being fawned over by the girls and receiving no attention at _all _from any blokes, not that I needed it, I was already knocked up.

8 months later:

My stomach had been hurting all day, I was massive, I was sat next to Luna and Dean in my room when it happened. The rest of the family was out, all except for mum, but I was still sat trying to turn Dean's hair green when something wet trickled down my legs and I was pretty sure I hadn't wet myself.

"Shit."

"What? Did it turn green and you can't turn it back?!" He stood up and started feeling his hair.

"No"

"Then what?"

"I think my water just broke…" He took a step back. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" He panicked and started shouting.

"MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY! Wait we're not at Hogwarts! MRS WEASLEY! MRS WEASLEY!"

"What-oh!"

"YEAH!" mum took me off Dean and put me on a bed. She said I was in for the most painful hours of my life.

5 Hours later:

Dean walked in rather shyly and I invited him to sit down. It was august now and the Burrow was boiling. I had the twins in my arms and he just sat there and stared.

"Um, well thanks I guess!"

"Do you have names yet?"

"Um, I was thinking Fred and Leah."

"Yeah, he reminds me of Fred, he isn't as pale though, but still got bright ginger hair! Leah is rather tanned and she has those beautiful brown eyes no one can say no to!" I looked down at them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" I had now got to finish my home schooling and also look after Fred and Leah.

One month Later:

It was my first outing with the twins. We were off to Diagon alley. I had been there for nearly two hours and now it was time to go home. The twins were getting restless. Just as I was leaving I bumped into a woman.

"Oh sorry madam." She turned to me and then saw the twins.

"Aw, it's OK. Blaise come over here!" _SHIT! _Blaise was coming over! "How nice of you to take your little brother and sister out."

"Oh no. This is _mine_."

"Well at least we know where you went now red." I tried to laugh. Then I turned to Blaise's mum and took Leah off her.

"Well must be off, been out far too long!" I hurried away. Blaise grabbed my arm. I thought for sure this was it.

"Nice seeing you Red." He winked and turned around. I sighed a sigh of relief. Then without even looking back he said "Oh I know they're mine."


End file.
